Sacrifice
by cherryfeather101
Summary: There were some things Norway wouldn't allow. One of them is let his friend kill another Nordic. Suckish summary sucks. Warning: character death


Just a sad little oneshot...

I glared at Denmark, who was sharpening his axe." You don't have to do this." I murmured. However, my words went unnoticed as Mathias continued to sharpen the blade. I raised my voice." Denmark, you don't ha-

_POW!_

I groaned a bit, my back and head aching from where they had slammed into the wall. Denmark glared at me, and I returned the look before his gaze softened.

"Sorry, Norge, but stay out of this." Were his only words before he slunk out of the room, ready to face his opponent.

I stood up, subconsciously fixing my hat before following him out. I could see Sweden standing at the other end of the room, talking with Finland. In the middle of the room, to the left side, was Iceland. I made my way over to him, my little brother shaking already." Iceland."

Emil looked over at me worriedly. I could tell he was anxious about the results of this little... fight. I was too, in fact. However, I refused to get upset.

Finland soon joined us, his obvious worry displayed on his face. I sighed. Honestly, I wished I could comfort both of them, but I feared that trying to display that would have... disastrous results. So, instead, I leaned back against the wall, trying to ignore everything.

Finally, Denmark decided the wait was over, and gave Sweden a creepy looking smile. And thus, the battle began, with Denmark lunging and thrusting his axe, and Sweden merely blocking each blow, not adding any of his own.

Sweden kept backing up, allowing Denmark to scoot him closer and closer to the wall. I closed m eyes, praying to Thor that Denmark couldn't and wouldn't kill Sweden.

"Sve!" Finland called desperately.

I heard Iceland murmuring words of comfort, and I felt a sharp pang in my chest. _I wish I'd tried to be with him._ I thought, feeling guilty. However, Finland gave a cheer and someone clapped and I opened my eyes to see Sweden knocking the axe out of Denmark's hands, effortlessly knocking him back. I sighed in relief, knowing that Sweden would never kill Denmark.

However, I knew, deep down, that it wasn't the same thing both ways. I knew that Denmark would kill Sweden, if he had the chance.

_I can't give him that chance._

And, from then, I knew that, no matter what the cost, I had to protect Sweden. Denmark couldn't be allowed to fatally harm any of us Nordics. Even if extremely angry for reasons unknown.

"Norway."

I turned stiffly, hearing my name. Iceland was staring back at me, and I gave a dry smile.

"Big brother."

Iceland scowled." No, I'm not calling you that. And not now!" He hissed.

I shrugged.

"Please, won't you come over here?" Emil asked me, the look in his violet blue eyes pleading and desperate.

I tensed before letting out a long, breathy sigh." Alright..."

I moved over next to the two young countries. Finland gave me a smile, but I could sense that he was upset. I returned the gesture with a slight hint of a grin. And then I turned back to watch the show, waiting for it to be over.

Denmark had retrieved his weapon, and was still slashing at Sweden, never stopping. Sweden was still calmly blocking each blow. I noticed that Denmark had a slice in his arm, and Sweden had a gash on his cheek. _So they have hit each other._

The fight went on and on, Denmark doing most of the blows. I calmly watched, not really interested until Denmark managed to twist Sweden's wrist, knocking the sword from his grip. Denmark grinned, sadistically, and I knew I had to intervene.

"Any last words?"

"Sweden!"

"Su-san!"

And right as Denmark slashed downwards, I dashed and managed to throw myself between the two.

Almost immediately, the pain caught me, and I collapsed onto the ground. I could feel my vision spiraling, and I quickly blinked. _No. I can't leave yet. Not yet..._

"NORWAY!"

As soon as the blur stopped in front of me and kneeled, I realized it was Iceland. My little brother.

"N-Norge?" Denmark stuttered, although I couldn't see him.

I lifted my head, carefully. Weakly." S-stop fighting. P-please." I murmured, in a tone that only Iceland could hear. I watched him nod, slowly, with tears brimming in his eyes. I struggled to stay awake.

"I-Ice I... I love you." I whispered, unable to say I much louder. I couldn't hear Iceland's response. Instead, I knew that my job was finished. Denmark and Sweden would stop fighting. Nobody else would get hurt.

I closed my eyes, and allowed the world to slowly fade away.

Denmark's pov

Almost as soon as I struck Sweden, something felt.. off. There was a slight blur, and I couldn't tell what happened. It wasn't until Iceland cried out when I realized who exactly had fallen.

"N-Norge?"

And while Iceland held his brother, tears forming in his eyes, all I did was stand there. I was absolutely horrified. And when Lukas' body went limp, and Iceland started wailing, I felt this pang in my chest.

"I-I killed him." I whispered, slowly sinking to my knees. Because, it was the truth. In the end, it was my fault that there was a large, vertical gash starting at the end of his neck, and continuing to his bellybutton. My fault.

I look over at Sweden, who's expression is stony. Finland is behind him, silent tears threatening to spill. I sniffed, realizing there were tears in my own eyes.

"N-Norway didn't want us to fight. Leave." I ordered, even though it really wasn't my place to give comands. Surprisingly, Sweden nodded, grabbed Finland's arm, and together they dissapeared from the room.

"Big brother! Please wake up! No, you weren't supposed to get hurt! B-Big brother! PLEASE!" Iceland sobbed.

And all I could do was stare, knowing that I had killed my best friend.

**I know it was short... and sad... and a tad bit oc... I was in a bad mood when I wrote this.**


End file.
